


I'm Fine

by KuroDoujinShi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: F/M, I love Lilina but Roy/Wolt forever, M/M, POV First Person, Wolt deserved more, why do i hurt myself like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroDoujinShi/pseuds/KuroDoujinShi
Summary: Wolt ponders upon all his own duties and desires, self-imposed or not, as he watches Roy and Lilina on the battlefield





	I'm Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Why can't I let myself have nice things.

Arrows whizzing past through the air, barely passing my face as I run after him. Always running after him, always behind, in his shadow, just where I always want to be if I can never get anywhere closer. Never falling too far behind, but perhaps never being able to catch up in the way that I want to. That’s okay, though. If I’m always one step behind you, supporting you, then at least I always get to be by your side. That’s all I’ve ever wanted to begin with anyway.

It used to just be you and me. Well, not really. We had other friends, and there were our parents, but still, so often it was just you and me. Practice fighting, roughhousing, sneaking into the kitchen for late night snacks, all these fond memories of a time long past. Back when we were children. At fifteen-years-old were we still children? Still awkward, still unsure, and yet you have been trusted with the burden of the responsibility of the future of our kingdom and our world. It’s okay, I can sure the burden, I can ease your pain if you’ll let me. It’ll be fine!

I see the way you look at her. A look you’ve never given me. Words you say to her, words you will say to her, I already know. Words I will never hear. That’s fine, it’s fine. I’m fine. The words I hear from you are enough to get me by. Being your friend, being your brother. All I can think is I want to be so much more. Then I think, it’s fine. I’m something to you, right? Then that’s all that matters.

I see her on the battlefield, at your side. That’s my spot. That’s where I want to be. By your side, always. Protecting you, helping you, encouraging you. If I dare to admit it to myself, loving you, even. And yet I see the look in your eyes, in her eyes, and I know. You’ll never have that same look for me. You’ll never be that happy with me. That’s okay. That’s fine. I’m fine.

Bow string tightens in equal rate to my chest. I pull my arm back, my eyes narrow. I am strong for you, I am swift for you. She is in my sights, you’re just off to the side. I will help you, I will protect you, I will encourage you to be whatever you are meant to be, with or without me. I release the arrow.

Thwack. The pegasus knight about to swoop down for a sneak attack against her is dead. I’ve protected her. She’s important you, I’ll continue to protect her. I’ll help her, I’ll even try to encourage when I can. She flashes me a smile, I return a thumbs up and a grin of my own. She runs off, she is fine. You stay, and you look at me with a confused expression. So oblivious and yet so perceptive. Perhaps you can see my smile is strained, my movements just a tad unenthusiastic.

“Wolt, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine!”

I’m fine.

_I’m fine._

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to now issue a public apology for this atrocity


End file.
